This Time for Me
by Pyrexiophobia
Summary: Kurt feels like his life is finally falling into place.


Author's Note: Another Angst meme prompt.

I seriously need to start thinking up of bunnies on my own.

This Time for Me

"Kurt, I need to tell you something." The voice came from Blaine who was sitting on Kurt's bed, while Kurt was finishing up his homework. "Hm?" Kurt asked, concentrating on answer of the final math problem on his work sheet. He heard a sigh from behind him. "Will you look at me?" Blaine asked. Kurt could hear Blaine's fingers drumming against his headboard.

Kurt spun his rolling chair around and laughed. "What is it?" Blaine looked down at the carpet and bit his lip. "Go ahead. You can tell me." Kurt encouraged. He had never seen Blaine act like that before, afraid. Blaine was the face of courage after all.

"I'm in love with you, Kurt." Blaine finally said, looking up and smiling weakly. It took Kurt a couple of moments to digest the words. Kurt loved Blaine, but had never had the courage to admit it. Now, all his dreams were coming true.

"I-I'm sorry. Maybe I should go." Blaine stammered, standing up and walking towards the dorm room door. Kurt rushed towards him as quickly as possible and slammed their lips together. Blaine responded with enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Kurt. Once their lips pulled apart, Kurt spoke. "I love you too. I just couldn't believe you felt the same way. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked sheepishly. "Yes, of course!" Kurt replied instantly. Blaine grinned and leaned in to kiss Kurt again. For the first time in a long time, Kurt felt completely blissful.

It had taken awhile to work up the courage to do what Dave Karofsky was about to do. It fact, it had taken about ten years. Dave was lost and felt that he needed to start over in a new place. He wanted to be somewhere where he could automatically introduce himself as gay and be completely open about himself from the get-go. He knew if he came out at McKinley he would catch hell as soon as the words slipped from his mouth.

Dave's dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Lima Chronicle. Dave cautiously pulled up a chair and sat next to him in silence. Dave was more like Kurt Hummel than people realized. Not only were they both gay, they also didn't have mothers. Dave didn't lose his mother in the same circumstances that Kurt had lost his. His mother had never been a stable woman and suffered from a insatiable wanderlust. Dave had only been alive for two weeks when his father found a note on the kitchen counter that just said, "It's been fun."

In another life, Dave felt that he and Kurt could of bonded over this. They might of went to out of the way coffee shops and conversed about art and talked about being gay men that only had father figures in their life. Maybe down the road, they would adopt children for themselves and experience an actual working family unit.

Dave had made huge mistaking in the process of hiding himself. Kurt was too far-gone from him now and his fantasies were just fantasies. Still, Dave wanted to try again. Maybe some boy somewhere else had room in his heart for him.

"Dad?" Dave finally said. Richard Karofsky put down his paper and watched his son, waiting. "I need to tell you something." Dave prompted, his fingers twisting together under the table. "Yes?" His Dad raised an eyebrow.

Dave swallowed hard. "You're going to be mad at me. You should be. I'm done horrible things to cover this up, but the truth is, I-I'm Gay." The words came out quickly in a stream. Dave's Dad smiled softy. "You know I support you Dave." he reassured, patting his son on the shoulder. "It doesn't make any difference to me."

"I was awful to the only out kid at McKinley, Kurt Hummel. I tossed him into dumpsters, shoved him into lockers, nailed things to his roof, and threw pee balloons at him." Dave swallowed feeling his throat tighten. He wasn't going to allow himself to cry. "I-I-I kissed him one day in the locker room. I scared him, Dad. I was so ashamed of what I had done I-I-I told him I'd kill him if he told anyone."

Dave finally started to cry. He felt the tears flowing down his cheeks, but he didn't wipe them away. "I want to transfer, Dad. It's the only way. I want to be a good person." His Dad's eyes actually looked teary. He had stopped patting Dave; instead he rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't approve of how you've handled yourself, but it's obvious the pain you feel far outweighs any punishment I could give you. I'm going to call the school about getting you transferred." Richard said, standing up and reaching for the phone.

Dave was about to leave to go to his room, but a thought stopped him. "Dad?" he ventured. Richard held the phone in his hand. "Yes?" Dave closed his eyes for a brief moment before he spoke. "Tell them everything. Tell them what I did. They need to know."

Sue Sylvester was feeling a strange mixture of happiness and anger. She was happy because Dave Karofsky had finally admitted his wrong doings. She was pissed because nobody ever prevented the problem in the first place. There were many things that Sue didn't care about. She didn't care about McKinley's excessive Public Displays of Affection. There were some things she despised and wanted to destroy, like Glee Club. However, the thing she hated beyond anything was bullying because someone was different.

She saw it happen every single day to her sister Jean. She had tried to protect Kurt, but he had been lost. She wanted to prevent this from ever happening again, so she was storming to Principal Figgins' office to give him a piece of her mind. She stormed right through the main office without asking for Figgins. Instead, she burst in.

"I just heard the news about Dave Karofsky." She said snidely. Figgins nodded. "Yes, It's sad that had to happen Sue." Figgins looked like he hadn't slept in awhile. He had massive dark circles under his eyes. "This could have been prevented Figgins! I want to see action! We can't allow this to happen again!" Sue roared, slamming her hand on Figgins' desk, causing his pendulum to shake.

"Sue, I do not know how to address the issue. The main bully is now gone. The problem is solved." Figgins spat out. "Remember that little photo I took of you? Right now, I think your wife would be interested in seeing it." Sue said, smiling slightly. She adored the power of blackmail.

"That won't work with me anymore, Sue." Figgins snapped. Sue paused and then placed her hands on the desk to lean in. Their faces were almost touching. "I will make sure that you and the school boards jobs will be snatched right from under you. You will never be able to teach in Ohio, Hell, you won't be able to teach anywhere after this. You ignored a serious problem and neglected to report it." She snarled. She stood like that, face to face with Figgins, for a few moments before pulling away. Without another word, she left the office.

"Blaine! Blaine! I have great news!" Kurt ran into Blaine's room, automatically plopping down and giving his boyfriend a tight hug. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt on the top of the head. Kurt snuggled into him before telling him the important news.

"McKinley instated a zero tolerance harassment policy. I can go back! Isn't that great?" Kurt told him excitedly. Blaine was silent. "Blaine?" Kurt looked up feeling concerned. "That's great." Blaine said softly, without audible emotion. Kurt straightened up, still keeping his arms around Blaine. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That means you'll be gone. I won't get to see you every day anymore." Blaine told him sadly. "I'm happy for you, but you're the only thing I have." Kurt felt tears stinging in his eyes. "No, No, I don't want to hurt you Blaine. I don't want to leave you, I just miss Lima and glee club…" Kurt couldn't think of anymore comforting words, so he put his head on Blaine's shoulder. They didn't speak, but Kurt could feel Blaine running his fingers through his hair. Finally, a solution came to him.

"Transfer with me, Blaine! You can live at my house; we've got a lot of room now! Your parents won't have to pay Dalton's tuition anymore! Please?" Kurt hugged his boyfriend tightly. Blaine's face brightened. "Yeah, you know what? I'm going to go call my parents right now." Their lips came together. Kurt was giddy with joy.

New Directions welcomed Blaine with open arms. Now that the bullying policy was instated, Kurt felt free to walk hand with Blaine down the hallways without the fear of the slushie to the face. Even better, Kurt could really sing again. He was back to belting out the showtunes he loved. He could dress however he wanted and even got to see Blaine dressed to the nines.

When Kurt returned to McKinley, regionals were just around the corner. Blaine held out on actually joining the Glee club until after the competition. He felt guilty for leaving the Warblers and Kurt understood. However, Blaine was in the front row cheering Kurt on while he sang.

New Directions smashed The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline in regionals. They sang with more soul than they had ever had. Having Kurt back was their driving force. They were clear to go to Nationals.

Blaine joined the Glee club promptly after the regionals victory and the club practiced harder than they ever had before. Their singing and chorography was flawless. However, they kept their soul in each performance, never becoming soulless automatons like Vocal Adrenaline.

Finally, they went off to their most important competition. They were a bit nervous about the huge thing they were about to undertake, but they reassured each other. Their performance started with the group singing You are the One by the Shiny Toy Guns to much cheering. They had never attempted dancing that complicated. Kurt had never seen Mike Chang do so many back flips.

The performance hit it's with a Kurt and Rachel duet. They sang Defying together holding hands. Kurt was finally able to sing the song he had fought to sing for so many years. They crowd exploded as New Directions took their bows. The audience was already whispering excitedly. Based on the performance, they were all sure who was going to win.

When the winner was announced, All of New Directions held hands. When the announcer said that they won, the crowd went crazy. When Kurt kissed Blaine on the stage in front of thousands of people, the cheers became even louder. Being in Blaine's arms, winning the competition of a lifetime, and being so close to friends made Kurt's life perfect.

"_Everything's coming up Kurt! Everything's coming up Hummel! Everything's coming up Kurt! This time for me!" _

The new doctor stared at his superior. "Does he always sing like that?" he asked. The head doctor simply nodded. "We aren't entirely sure what happened to Kurt. We just know that something with a bully went to far and he wasn't the same after. Sometimes he sings, sometimes he talks to people who aren't there."

The new doctor frowned. "It's such a pity. He has a wonderful voice." They walked on, not turning a head backwards.

Kurt stood in his room, dressed in white, his appearance unkempt. He had a mad glare in his eyes as he belted out the tune.

"_For me! For me! For me! FOR ME!" _

Kurt smiled and sat down on his bed. "I'm glad you like it, Blaine. That means a lot. I love you." He leaned over and kissed the air.


End file.
